


Rhythm

by sparkinside



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Some times all it takes is the right incentive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this came out of nowhere. I needed to take a break from another piece that simply wasn't going anywhere and this just kind of happened. So I ran with it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not real. Never happened. I make nothing from this. Adam and Davey own themselves.

“You do realize I have no idea what the fuck I’m actually doing.” Adam’s eyes roamed over the smiling figure of the man standing before him. Davey’s right hand rested on his hip, his left extended towards Adam, fingers outstretched and palm open.

“Come on, Carson,” Davey laughed, “I don’t bite.” He paused, “Well not unless you ask very, very nicely.”

Adam felt his face flush but didn’t move to taken the hand before him. Why he had even let himself be talked into doing this in the first place, he’d never understand. He’d always hated dancing. Well, hate was a strong word. He’d never been particularly _good_ at dancing. He could never seem to keep any sort of rhythm while dancing, a fact his friends found absolutely _hilarious_ all things considered. Why Davey thought there was any way he could make any sort of difference in this, Adam couldn’t understand.

“Somehow I don’t find that at all comforting,” he managed to mumble in response. Which only brought more laughter from Davey. 

Wordlessly, Davey closed that gap between them, taking Adam’s calloused hand into his own and squeezing it reassuringly. Adam didn’t have any choice but to follow. Davey was a force to be reckoned with. There simply was no saying ‘no’ to the man, no matter what Davey always seemed to get his way in the end. And after over twenty years of friendship, Adam knew when to admit defeat.

“They’re your feet, Dave.”

Another burst of laughter. “Oh ye of little faith.” 

He pulled Adam into the center of the room, then dropped his hand and motioned for him to stay. Adam only raised an eyebrow in response as he watched Davey grab a small, grey remote from the coffee table shoved into the far corner of the room. A few quick motions and music filled the room. He smirked at Adam, dropping the remote back onto the table and settling once more before him. Davey moved almost unconsciously to the beat, his hips swaying slowly from side to side. 

“It’s easy, I promise. You just have to let yourself _feel_ the music.” His eyes danced with mirth as he grabbed Adam’s hand once more and pulled the taller man against him. “You are far too tense.” He dropped his hands to Adam’s waist, settling lightly on his hips and moving them in time with the beat. “Like this.”

Adam swallowed, trying to make himself focus on the music and not the feel of Davey’s hands on him, the way their warmth seemed to burn into him. Davey’s touch had always seemed to burn, even the most innocent of grazes had set Adam’s nerves blazing. It was maddening. Adam closed his eyes, letting Davey’s hands guide his movement. It was bliss and agony.

“There, that’s not so hard is it?” Davey’s warm breath against his ear sent Adam’s heart racing and he fought the urge to jump at the sudden sensation. He only nodded in response, not trusting himself to open his eyes or speak. There were so many thing he wanted to say. So many things he longed to do. But this was Davey. There were lines Adam didn’t dare cross, no matter how blurred they became. Their friendship had always been far too dear. Sex and lust would only confuse things. 

He wasn’t a fool, though. He knew full well that Davey could sense his attraction. He would have to be blind not to notice the way Adam blushed at his touch. Nor how Adam’s eyes seemed to unconsciously follow his every move. But Davey had never said a word and Adam continued to orbit around him, drawing as close as he dared to the brilliant warmth that was one of his oldest, and dearest, friends. 

Adam let himself become lost in the sensations coursing through him. The feel of Davey so close, the beat of the song surrounding them both, the hammering of his heart. It was exquisite torture. He barely heard Davey’s words of encouragement but let himself be lead all the same. At some point the song had changed; the beat was harder now, faster, and more intense. Their movements changed as well. Closer. Faster. It was overwhelming.

Eyes half-lidded, Adam watched Davey watching him. He took in, but could not interpret, the haze of emotion burning in Davey’s dark eyes. It was charged, dangerous even, and Adam could not pull his gaze away. They moved nearly in sync; shifting around the dimly lit living room. Neither spoke, Adam wasn’t even sure he was capable. All he knew was that he didn’t dare break this connection. 

He felt, rather than saw, Davey’s hand move from his hip to wrap itself around the back of his neck. He shuddered at the contact, at the feel of Davey’s smooth fingers tracing nonsensical patterns against the sensitive skin of his neck. Unconsciously, his own arms settled around Davey’s waist, pulling him closer. He was playing with fire, flirting with the inevitable burn that would destroy him, but he couldn’t seem to make himself care. If this was hell, so be it. Adam would take it gladly. 

Davey’s eyes slid closed and Adam watched the way his head fell back, his dark, long hair falling loosely around him. He allowed his eyes trace over Davey’s strong jaw as his hands and lips had always longed to. He was stunning and Adam was lost. If he were truly honest with himself, he always had been. It was impossible not to get lost in the enigma that was Davey. Adam had never really stood a chance.

Sharp nails dug into Adam’s neck, pulling a strangled moan from his throat. Too much. This was too much. Startled and uncertain, Adam pushed away from Davey, his pulse hammering in his throat as his back slammed into the wall he hadn’t sensed behind him. Dark eyes met his own stormy blue. Confusion and uncertainty in their depths. Silence lingered between them, as charged as the music that continued to beat around them.

With determination and startling speed, Davey closed the gap between them. Hands rough and forceful, he pulled Adam’s face towards his, lips meeting in a clumsy yet bruising kiss. Shock and desire overtook Adam’s senses and he fell into the kiss, returning it with a vigor he hadn’t known he possessed. His own hands threaded through the thick, smooth strands of Davey’s hair, pulling him closer still. It was all teeth and tongue. Bliss. 

Ragged breaths filled the space between them as they parted, lungs greedily gulping in cool, needed air. Hands, soft and strong, held Adam against the wall, barring movement Adam was unwilling to make. Hot breath tickled his neck as warm lips followed the hard line of his jaw. 

“I knew you had it in you,” Davey’s words broke the silence between them. “All you needed was the right incentive.”


End file.
